End of our world
by eyesonly1
Summary: The world is destroyed, it'll never be same again. In this hoplessness blooms a new love. RL please R


End of the world  
  
A/N: I wrote this in german and now i'm trying to put it in english. I hope you like it and sorry about my bad english, don't have a beta reader at the moment.  
  
Summary: After a terrible War between Humans and Mutants we're now standing in front of the ruins of a world which's never going to be the same again. The last survivors are trying to start all over again and they're beginning to rebuilt what is left. Logan, Marie and a few of the X-Men were able to escape the death but had to watch their friends dying. In this destroyed world, full of pain and hopelessness, blooms a new love. And this love will give mutants AND humans new hope and the will to survive.  
  
Marie POV:  
  
Ich can't describe what I felt when I crawled out of the trench. The picture I saw was more horrible and fearful than anything I've ever seen before. I got a lump in my throat. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. The time stood still when I saw this columns of smoke which rised up in the sky and the damaged houses which once have been home for familys.  
  
Everything inside of me felt numb, like dead. I smelled burnt flesh and I had to puke. My eyes wandered and slowly these pictures entered my mind. I needed time till my head realized what I saw and heard. And even longer till this informations arrived my heart. But then I was overwhelmed with all these emotions that my body was shaking badly. I began to tremble and my eyes filled with tears.  
  
Without noticing it I fell on the ground and sobbed. Now i wasn't numb anymore. I felt everything. Never ending pain, despair and fear. I sunk deep into these feelings till nothing was left inside of me. Only the grief. I cried for the world, I cried for the people I'd lost, I cried for the people I hadn't known, I cried for the children and their parents.  
  
I can't remember how long I laid there on the burnt ground. At some point, minutes or hours later, I felt stong warm arms that tried to pull me back into reality. At first I fought against it. I wanted to stay there, I wanted to feel without hearing anything, without seeing anything. But these arms didn't gave up and then I did. When I looked up I saw a tearstreamed face. It belonged to Logan. And in his eyes I saw the same emotions I felt. And I knew that he understood.  
  
I sunk against his chest and sobbed. The next thing I can remember is seeing Storm, kneeling on the ground, shocked by feelings she had lost control over. Scott stood there motionless. His face showed no emotion and just the wet tears on his cheeks were telling how he really felt.  
  
I slowly turned around and saw Charles. Calmy he looked at me, he seemed to be okay. But I knew him, knew what he was feeling. His heart screamed. It screamed loud. But he couldn't, he was paralyzed. I turned around again and I grew stiff. For the first time I really noticed how silent it was. Nobody was there, we were alone.  
  
And all of sudden I realized that all people that weren't with me right now, would never be with me ever again. Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty and all the other students were dead. I could see it in the painfull faces of the others. My heart was breaking into thousands of pieces and Logan who realized too, held me tight and began to weep.  
  
Logan POV:  
  
At first i felt nothing. Nothing at all. But the sight of Rogue who was laying on the ground sobbing and crying loud, pulled me back into reality. I tried tp repress this horrible pain but I couldn't. I've never felt anything like that before and it scared the shit out of me.  
  
Holding Rogue in my arms helped me to calm down a bit. The pure panic I had felt when I crawled out of the trench was replaced by thousands of questions that whirled around my mind. I wanted to scream them out loud. Why? Why? Why? Was the world too small for all of us or what? And I kept thinking if I had made the right decision when I had decided to stay with the X-Men instead of following Magneto. Now that I saw that he's been right the whole time I felt so damn stupid. How had I been able to believe in a peaceful living together with humans.  
  
But then I looked into her tearfilled eyes and I realized why I've stayed. She was the reason, she's always been the reason. I don't know why it dawned on me just then. I was surrounded by hell but all I could think of was how glad I was that she was still alive. I hate to admit it but I was also damn relieved to see One-Eye, Storm and the Professor too.  
  
For a few minutes the pain was covered with relief. But not long enough. I realized that I couldn't see one single kid, no single student was there. And Rogue who noticed this too, starred at me with wide open eyes. Full of pain I wished I could take away from her. I felt the urge to yell, to growl, to cry. Instead I wrapped my arms tighter around her tiny trembling body and tried to keep myself from screaming out loud. I knew they were dead, lost forever. And it felt I would lose my own children and I honestly don't want to think about what Charles had to feel like.  
  
To my own surprise I was the first one who began to speak. "We should try to find a place to sleep", I said testing my shaking and unsteady voice.  
  
Storm and Scott looked at me and slowly nodded. Charles said nothing but began to roll across the field. Rogue was still clutching me thight and I softly released her fingers from my waist. She looked up and I saw how scared she was so I gentle pulled her on her feet and starred deep into her eyes.  
  
"Listen to me Baby. I'm here and I'm going to protect you. I swear nothing's gonna to happen to you okay"?´I said quietly and stroke her cheek.  
  
She took a deep breathe and her mouth formed a small thankyou. Then she grabbed my hand tightly and together we followed the others who were walking in front of us in silence. And I didn't let go, not a single second we walked. Because I realized she was all that mattered. Maybe it sounds terrible, because Storm, Scott and Charles were there too. I liked them too but I knew Rogue was all that was left of me. Without her I wouldn't be here right now telling you our story. Without her I am nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
A/N: Okay, I hope you liked it and please review, this is really important for me. Next chapter will be Scott and Storm POV I think. 


End file.
